User talk:Hunter Kahn
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Hunter Kahn! Thanks for your edit to the Lyle Edwin page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Hatebunny (Talk) 20:55, 2011 September 9 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 21:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) New characters Hi, there. First, I want to thank you for contributing to the wiki, and your interest in the new Animal Man book. Second, I want to make something clear about when and how to make new character pages. A red link, or an unwikified character appearance doesn't necessarily mean that a page MUST be created for that character. As much as we like to have a comprehensive compendium of characters, locations, etc, it's not necessary to make pages for every thing that makes an appearance. For example, in Animal Man Vol 2 1, the character of Lyle Edwin was not given wikilinks because, he is not expected to ever make another appearance again. He MAY come back, yes, but it is of course so early that we wouldn't be able to tell. In cases where characters have, for all intents and purposes, just one single appearance, we denote that with the Template , which ends up looking like this: An additional argument against creating pages for single appearances is that when you get to the history section, you're just going to be recapping stuff that should already be in the issue's synopsis. If they were at all important to the plot, and they only make one appearance, then their entire story already appears on the issue page, and a character page is unnecessary. Now, in the case of Detective Krenshaw, I would guess that he WILL reappear. The only problem is that we don't know his first name yet. If we make a page for him now, (like you did), then we'll have to rename the page when we find out his real name, which becomes an inconvenience, because then we have to change the name of everything that links back to the character page, including the gallery that you made, the appearances, the images page... everything. Anyway, my point is that we can't be jumping the gun on creating new pages, by assuming that everyone or thing that makes an appearance is important enough to warrant a page - and we can't make new pages for things until we have enough information about them to actually fill them out properly. So, while of course, we appreciate your contributions, and hope that you will continue to do so, we really want to avoid making extra work for admins like me, and creating confusion for newcomers. Likewise, always make sure you use the appropriate templates when creating new pages. Quality control, and all that. Sorry for that long explanation. I hope it doesn't deter you from wanting to contribute, as it was only intended to help. Thanks again. - Hatebunny 02:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC)